Jack and James: Friends Make the Worst Enemies
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: Ever wander about the early life of our favorite characters? Well, so did I, I have come up with my own theory about what happened in their lives and have typed it up to share. Hope you like it, I love it a lot!


Down the street walked a young boy, James Ardal Norrington. He walked in such a way that he looked less drunk than he seemed. His walk had a little bounce in it and a noticeable drunken sway. James walked, rather staggered, tripping on the smallest pebbles, but strangely a smile never left his face.

Although the streets were crowded by pirates, James looked for one he wished to speak to. I tmay seem a bit strange, but out of the hundreds, no, thousands of pirates running around, he could pick off one out of anywhere. Jack Sparrow.

Jack was anything but the average pirate. Sure, he dressed like a pirate, smelled like a pirate, and he definately drank like a pirate, but he never really acted like a pirate. All his pirate traits were stretched to the limits making him stand out in his own way, and his pirate antics were strangely abnormal, plus, he was obsessed with the goal of living forever.

James pushed open the door to the pub, none of them had names. The signs that once bore their names were knocked down long ago and the drunken pirates never bothered to put them back up; no one remembered the names anyway.

Walking inside, he saw the younger boy sitting in the corner with a pint of rum and...a plant? James shook his head and weaved through the crpwd towards him.

Jack looked at him over the rim of his mug as James sat down across from him. James was handed a pint of rum himself and handed the woman a few shillings to pay for it and more.

After a few drinks, James spoke, "I've been thinking.."

"Not again, mate!" Jack inturrupted actually putting his mug down. James glared at him and opened his mouth to retort back, but instead turned his attention to the other boy joining them.

"Fellas, if anyone ask, I was with you lot last night, eh?" Joshamee Gibbs told them sitting beside Jack and staring at the both of their drinks. Gibbs had no money to his name and had obviously gotten in trouble.

James laughed, "No can do, mate. I was with Scareltte last night..." he smirked and nodded to the wench in the red dress stadnding across the room. She was standing beside another blonde woman and happened to glance over in their direction and met their gaze with a smirk and a flirty wave.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So...that's where she was...I missed her last night...but there were many others willing to subsititute for her." he smirked back, banging their mugs together. "You settled for one?"

James shrugged, "I've always had a thing for red heads..." he smiled. "She's not terribally bad...but I've seen better." They laughed.

"Aye, that Giselle there...she ain't much bad on the eyes..." Gibbs ranomly chimmed in missing the conversation. He was staring over in the direction of the two girls there. The other two boys rolled their eyes. "I need a drink..." Gibbs added shaking his head turning back to the two of them.

James and Jack looked at eachother over the table. Both sighed and put their hands on the table in a 'rock-paper-scissors' type way. James groaned and pulled out a few coins, "Only the one." they both warned him. His drink was half the size as their own.

"Aye, best make it last then..." he nodded in thanks. "What were ye fellas talking 'bouts 'fore I come in?"

James snapped his fingers, "I've got an idea."

Gibbs looked at Jack, "Not again."

"That's what I said!" Jack answered back.

James tapped his fingers on the table as they spoke before he inturrupted them with, "Perhaps we should try and make ouselves useful?"

The two of them just stared at him. Jack replied, "You see them girl's over there," he nodded to Scarlette and Giselle. "We were very useful, mate." Jack winked and took another drink of his rum.

"Not like that...although it was nice of us...but I mean really. Listen...a Navy man spoke to me this morning and said that he was in need of a crew. Said we can join by going to his ship tonight, join up." he shrugged. "He's pay us as well."

"Sounds alright to me." Gibbs answered quickly. James couldn't help but wander whether he really thought that it was a good idea or saw it fit for a chance to get away fromt he trouble that he had gotten into.

Turning to Jack, James asked, "What do you say, Jackie? It's a crew...a nice ship...take us somewhere else."

Jack looked to him with a sad look on his face. "I would love to mate, but I promised the night...well..." he nodded over to the girl's again. "It's both of them. How can I pass that up?" he smirked.

James looked over at them as well, "Actually, it's only one...I've got the other as well..." he shrugged. "Anyway...Jac, they're going to England. The ships a beauty, and when we reach port, there are a lot more women anyway. More choices to choose from...and they're new."

The young Sparrow pretended to contimplate the choices, but in truth, he had been won over by the fact of going to England. He sighed, "I'll have to break the news to her. " he shook his head and finished his drink. Norrington stood up, finishing his own drink before slamming the cup down.

"I'll go with you, I've got to do the same as well." he smirked.

Gibbs remained sitting at the table. "I'll just wait here for you to return then, shall I?" The two of them just ignored Gibbs' comment as they strutted towards the girls. Once a few yards away, they both heard the high voices greet them. "Jack...James!" they both giggled. "Are we still on for tonight, boys?" one asked.

"Well...actually..." Jack stepped forward to take the attention on himself. "We have to call off...we're leaving for England!" he smiled to them. "No hard feelings," he added seeing the looks on their faces. "Perhaps we can meet up earlier?" he took a small step backwards, but James kept him from moving back too far.

The girl's glared at him before each stepped forward and lay a hand flat across his face. First his left cheek was slapped, making his face quickly turn to the right. He lingered in that position for a while before the second girls hand slapped his other cheek and James found that as Jack's face was slapped in his direction he had a look of shock on his face.

Hi look of shock turned into a glare as James laughed. Jack turned back to the young women, both his cheeks having a burning red hand print on them. "It was James's idea!"

James stopped laughing almost instantly, "Now, ladies, you should be proud...that we ar going on this...expedition..." he told them quickly but received a slap on each of his cheeks all the same. 


End file.
